


The Kingdom of God is not in words

by kamuib



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy I, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamuib/pseuds/kamuib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made white in the blood of lamb的后篇</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kingdom of God is not in words

**Author's Note:**

> 隐含萨菲罗斯/克劳德，克劳德/蒂法友情向

光之战士盘腿坐在白色的贡多拉船底，白色的贡多拉漂浮在无尽的汪洋之上，无尽的汪洋中央矗立着一方造型优雅的御座，那是秩序女神的宝座。现在和过去的十二轮战争的时间里，克丝莫斯头一次彻底消失了，御座就这样在不知所措中被空了出来。  
银发的战士一动不动地端坐在方舟上，表情严肃地面朝空荡荡的御座，他的背脊挺得很直，就像水晶所制成的王座，呈现出优美又挺拔的弧度。作为秩序军团里所有战役的最长时间参与者与幸存者，光之战士很清楚御座不会永远的空下去，未来的第十三轮时间里，秩序将会再一次降临；哪怕克丝莫斯身为“母亲”的个人意志在抗拒，她还是会遵从神龙的法则，再一次款款落坐在他面前，带着回到世界之初的、毫无痛苦的记忆。  
为了维系这片异世界的平衡，也是为了让战争延续。  
当“延续”这个词语飘过光之战士的脑海上空时，如冰雕般不曾动摇的表情发生了细微的变化。无论是秩序一方，或者混沌一侧，所有人都在忍耐，希望“终焉”能够如奇迹般降临到自己身上，得以收起武器，重返旧日世界。可是，现在坐于御座前的自己却在守候着与众人的希冀背道而驰的“延续”，实在是讽刺至极。  
青年微微抬高下巴，头盔下的视线扫过空无一人的御座，仿佛在找寻女神重生的蛛丝马迹。  
战死在第十二轮中的六人以及自己拼了命换来的“延续”又是否是克丝莫斯期待的呢？所有的计划，每一步的执行，他从未征求过克丝莫斯的意见，在光之战士的观念里，女神的缄默即说明自己选择道路的正确性。  
青年意识到自己竟然会去思考这种暴露人性软弱的问题，耻辱和恼火的情绪开始清晰地浮现在紧锁的眉间，可是这个问题是如此真实地盛放在那张空出来的御座上，秩序军团只剩下他一人去面对，避无可避。  
战士的肩膀线条显露出疲惫，轻微地塌陷下去，很快地又强迫自己绷紧、端坐。  
密集到无法休息的战斗，胜利和败北频繁交替，甚至让人无法区分究竟那一个才是战争的主旋律、哪一个才是副歌。时间在光之战士的头脑中被压缩成两座漂浮在无尽之海上的悬崖峭壁，随着海流的冲击不断地碰撞，轰鸣，激荡出巨大的漩涡。他就像是站在怪异奇景前的奥德修斯，他始终坚信只有一种存在可以安然穿越这片死亡之地。  
那就是正义，不可动摇的正义，光之战士的头脑中无法容下正义之外的词汇，哪怕他不得不依赖战斗这种残酷的手段来展现他的信念。他扪心自问，自己并不畏惧死亡，况且是在这片神奇的次元大陆，生与死在神圣之力的干预下首尾相扣，构成了无限循环的莫比乌斯环。正是因为以上种种，银发的青年产生了更大的困惑，对于克丝莫斯选择被击败，破坏掉世界原有的循环的困惑。他以为御座上端坐着庄严的神祗，可是在那一霎那，他的眼瞳上只倒映出一名母亲的死亡。  
每一名战士拥有他记忆中的故乡，那么克丝莫斯呢？她是来自何方的神明？时空缝隙里的扁平次元太过于贫瘠，耕种不出信仰，生长不出神明，所以光之战士有理由相信她也是来自其他的世界。秩序女神的故乡是什么样的？是剑与魔法的大陆还是神迹消亡的机械城邦？在原有的世界里，克丝莫斯是凡人还是神祗？她是否有想念过去，像秩序的战士们一样，渴望着回归？  
青年兀自摇了摇头，白色的帽缨扫过蓝色的头盔表面，如散落的残雪。  
“克丝莫斯是掌握秩序的神明。”他试图用声音驱赶脑海上空的迷雾。  
神明不应有私念，神明应当公正，神明本当对世俗漠然，可是当克丝莫斯在自己眼前被四分五裂后，银发的战士头一次感受到了彻骨的畏惧。不是因为数千倍于自己的幻影大军阵列于前，不是担心自己赴女神的后尘，而是他意识到自己对于周遭，对于世界，对于信仰之物的认识也许是错误的。  
克丝莫斯究竟渴望着什么？  
青年及时勒住了奔跑的思绪。这一次他放任自己走得太远了，就像一名从未离开过家乡的刻板原住民，每一步远离家的距离，所带来的不是兴奋，而是惶恐和自责。他本能地觉得自己应该做点什么事才行了，必须用什么东西填补御座失去主人的空白。  
斜托着腮帮子片刻后，他在心底选择了一种非常古老的手段。  
深深地吸入散发着寒冷的空气，银发青年握住石中剑的剑身，吟唱起相较于他的年龄而言更为古老的歌谣。

_我为自己饲养了一只猎鹰  
达一年零一天。  
我以为驯服了它  
并梦想它不会离开，  
还用金色的丝绳  
绑住了它精美的羽毛，  
但它还是腾空翱翔  
飞去了其他的国度。_

歌声有如被念诵出口的咒语，在上空凝聚，随着歌词的变化音调也变得高昂，如同重重的山峰叠峦横于眼前，令人振奋不已。光之战士牢牢地紧握这股宏大的波动，从不断被唤醒的回忆中抓住过去的感觉。没有任何人或者物可以动摇他的心境，没有任何人或者物可以改变他看待正义的立场，没有——  
咣当。  
站起身的时候，他忘记了盾牌原本靠在腿上，不小心让它滑到了船的另外一头。歌声也随之一并被打断了。  
当银发的青年在原本的世界里被加冕为骑士的时候，他也像现在一样把盾牌平放在地面，手持长剑，赤脚踏上去，再由出生入死的同伴们协力抬起盾牌和他，高举过肩，朝向苍穹。那正是这名早已无人知晓名字的青年一生中最为荣耀的瞬间，他能感到无限的力量聚拢在胸膛，化作一句灼热的话语，如火焰般即将喷薄而出——  
可是现在，只有他、石中剑以及盾牌被强行滞留在海洋中央，被自己的思想困在白色的贡多拉上。  
没有风的干预，系在船头的铃铛却打破了沉默，青年的眼神瞬间变得相当可怕。那串铃铛是龙骑士凯因•海温德残留下的唯一物件。那个男人把被自己击倒的同伴藏匿在大陆的最南端，布下带有隐形魔法的结界，以确保战士们在下一次甦醒之前不会被混沌军团发现。作为监视用的铃铛无故响起，说明刚刚有人越过了结界的边缘。在连秩序女神也没有重生的当下，这绝对不是好兆头。  
青年拾起盾牌，长剑入鞘，扯下铃铛缠绕在左腕。当飞身跃下方舟时，他用清晰又坚定的声音念诵出自己在很多年之前进阶为骑士时的誓言。  
“愿光辉与我们同在。”

※

大陆的最南端的一隅荒漠，北面被重重叠叠隆起的山脉阻隔，有的峰峦根本是违逆地壳运动的法则，兀自平地拔高数千尺，无论是地面或者空中都很难越过；其他三面被水域环绕，狭长的海湾看上去就像是大地伸向海平面的龙牙。龙骑士会选中那里作为保全同伴的秘密地点并不意外，如果没有机械飞艇的协助，除了拥有卓越跳跃能力的龙骑士，单单凭借以人类之躯，无论是秩序或者混沌军团的成员很难接近那片地带。不过作为龙骑士计划的合谋者，光之战士自然知晓通往同伴沉眠之地的秘密捷径。  
仿佛是石巨人的两只巨掌，夜空在银发青年的头顶上方被挤压成一条黑色细线，掌心部分并没有合拢，形成极不规则的仅供一人通过的窄道。光之战士奔跑在这条蜿蜒又漫长的道路上，悬挂在腰间的魔法光源把他的影子投射到身前的石壁上，那对如神圣牡牛般高昂的尖角被微弱的光明拉拽得更长，光影幢幢之下像是剖出这条山脉内部通道的弯刀利刃。  
复杂的地形让光之战士的探知能力受到严重干扰。他只能不断地集中注意力，试图在狭窄的空间里捕捉闯入者的动向的蛛丝马迹，但是飘散在空气中的魔法因子太过于微弱，无从形成有效反馈。未知是一个比任何已知角色更为可怕的对手，在前方等待他的可能是陷阱，可能是绝望的结局，银发青年除了咬牙加速前进，别无他法。  
只因为他是这个世界里最初的、也是最后的秩序战士。  
不久之后，他注意到几处隐藏的魔法标记，立刻明白通道的尽头已经近在眼前。于是他把盾牌从手腕转移到手中紧握，紧贴护住胸口，在三个转弯之后为自己的双足注入强大的魔力，飞身侧行在扭曲不平的岩壁上，犹如一道射出的银色箭矢冲出隐蔽的山道，朝向着深沉如墨的夜空挑拉出一段优美又明亮的弧线。  
寸草不生的丘陵沟壑在视线以下的地方如被施加了静止法术的海平面，连绵延伸至视野尽头，它们在沉睡中维系着波涛涌动的模样成千上万年，而魔法浮空力的作用让靴子踩踏在断崖最高点时几乎没有扬起什么尘埃，轻柔得像是怕击破山石水面的寂静。  
青年在落地的一瞬间立刻转换到防御的姿态，头盔下的眼睛竭其所远搜寻入侵者的痕迹。可是他什么也没发现，抬手举高龙骑士留下的铃铛，无论光之战士如何摇晃，它也不再发出半点声响。不安的感觉并没有随之消失，反而愈发强烈，就像静电般几乎让银发青年毛发竖立，他有些焦虑地翻转手腕想要弄清楚是不是铃铛本身坏掉了，另外一个更为清脆鲜明的金属相互叩击的响声刺穿了鼓膜。  
石中剑完全是出于条件反射本能地陡然出鞘，回身切斩开一个防御性的半弧。然而并没有任何武器或者法术向光之战士袭来，倒映在青年瞳孔上高大的银色身影犹如月光凝结成的银白神像。神像似乎对青年做出的紧张反应感到有趣，发出毫不掩饰的冷笑，口吐出世俗的言语。  
“你，秩序的战士，就像只受到惊吓的小猫。”  
半眯起青色的眼睛，光之战士继续绷紧身躯，端着防御的姿态，清楚地念出来人的名字，“萨菲罗斯。”  
瞬间爆发的战意和斗气以石中剑的剑身为中心环绕盘旋，再从锋刃喷薄而出，化作咆哮的洪流试图吞噬位于对面山巅的敌人。令战士感到意外的是，萨菲罗斯似乎完全不打算把光之战士的宣战放在眼里，激烈的气旋在银色长发男人高深莫测的微笑之前，犹如撞上了魔法屏障，被轻而易举地弹开，落入男人身后浓郁的夜色中，消失不见。  
头一次遇到这种情况的光之战士更加焦躁。虽然看起来他阻挡在敌人的面前，实际上他更像是被困在被动和焦虑的漩涡中央。  
“离开这里，混沌之神的战士，你已经踏入了克丝莫斯神圣领域的边缘地带。”  
话一出口，银发青年有点意外，原来自己在面对敌人说谎时的态度也能如此冷静，实质上没有人能准确地划分这片世界的地域范围，他只过是信口找了个借口，拙劣地掩饰自己拼命想要掩盖的真相。  
“新一轮战斗开始的号角还没有被吹响。”  
“真是稀奇，我只听说过‘狭路相逢’，从没听过战斗还需要分场合时间。所以是不是需要我对你扔一只白手套作为聘礼呢？炸毛的小猫骑士。”萨菲罗斯的笑容变得更不可捉摸，“你的意思究竟是想让我遵循无聊的骑士守则，还是害怕我继续深入你身后的地区？”  
银发青年抿住下嘴唇，他当然不可能回答，取而代之再一次握紧蓝色的剑柄。对手是萨菲罗斯，一场恶战在所难免。意识到自己并没有第二条路可选择的光之战士决定不再浪费口舌，他甚至没有再一次正面警告对手，便向前高高地跃起在半空，准备在越过跳跃的最高点后对着银发的男人挥砍出剑。萨菲罗斯像是早就预料到青年会采取先发制人的行动，把手中的什么物体朝青年下落的方向用力抛了过去。光之战士猝不及防，不得不在空中强制转换成盾牌防御的姿势。那个物体直接撞到盾牌，沉甸甸的重量压上战士的肩膀，差点把他掀下山崖。  
野太刀哪怕是被投掷过来，也绝不可能有如此的冲击力道。山风扬起黯淡的金色头发，丝丝缕缕扫过战士的下巴。待光之战士定睛弄清楚落在怀中毫无动静的重物为何时，萨菲罗斯慵懒的声音追上来对他的意外攻击作了个脚本注释。  
“那只金色的陆行鸟，作为新一轮战争开始的礼物，就送给你们了。”  
“你说什么？！”  
在长发男人轻松转身的瞬间，被愚弄的愤怒岩浆在银发青年体内流溢，迸发，几乎燃尽他最后一点理智。比较讽刺的是阻止光之战士立刻跳起来的偏偏是压在他身上的克劳德•斯特莱夫，银发青年大可以推开对方——毕竟他没有任何拯救敌对阵营的义务——他忍不住后悔，在进攻时如果不是自己保守地采取防御姿态，干脆一剑劈斩过去，就能完全避开当下的尴尬。可是出于骑士本职的心理作祟，光之战士无法丢弃一名昏迷的伤者于不顾，无论究竟是同伴亦或者敌人。  
仿佛洞悉了光之战士的犹豫，萨菲罗斯发出了低低的笑声，男人的嗓音低哑得如同自言自语，青年却能听清楚每一个音每一个字。  
“混沌之神的视线里无法容忍背叛者的存在，克劳德•斯特莱夫已经被从混沌军团里除名。作为来自同一个世界的同伴，原本想给他找一处安葬之地，不过我突然想起，在这个世界里如果真正的死亡，连尸体也会消失得一干二净，就像不久前你的六名同伴一样。”  
停顿了一次漫长呼吸的时间，长发男人背对着青年做了个无所谓的摊手姿势，“不要误会了，光之小猫，我对你身后草窝里的鸡崽们没有半点兴趣，露出吓人的表情只会让人更加想要欺负你。”  
“给我站住！等一下！”  
失去意识的人僵硬得如同捆绑在十字架上的尸体，银发青年趔趄了好几下才维系住平衡，他不得不单手拄剑半跪着，勉强支撑起金发战士摇摇欲坠的重量。  
“我们可不是帮你们收拾烂摊子的角色。”青年挑起细细的眉毛，厉声道，“即使你说他是叛徒，和秩序一方又有什么关系？非黑即白的逻辑不足以说服我不把这个男人丢下山崖。”说着的同时，他把手臂上的力量松开了半分，昏迷不醒的克劳德看上去很快就会滑入无底深渊，岌岌可危。  
萨菲罗斯完全没有回头再多看一眼光之战士摆出的威胁姿态，轻松地纵身跃下，倒映在青年眼里最后的背影犹如山峰投射向地面巨大的影子。  
“尽情地猜测，如果你真的能送开手。”

※

克劳德觉得到现在为止的人生里，自己花费了相当多的时间在区分梦境和现实上。遥远的记忆里，热血的飞艇师针对他的这个问题给出过一个很有趣的解释。  
“我从小跟机械打交道，秩序和逻辑是机械世界的真理。你看看，大小齿轮的咬合、传动连杆的运动、活塞推动的频率，它们不仅仅是机械这么简单，它们是一门艺术，明白了吗，小子？世界上只有艺术的产物才需要秩序和逻辑，而真正的现实社会更多的是无序和随机。”  
所以，身为混沌军团一员的克劳德•斯特莱夫才是真实的克劳德•斯特莱夫吗？  
所以，秩序一侧的蒂法•洛克哈特冲他微笑只是在讲述一段过去的美好故事吗？  
所以，用毁灭之刃击伤萨菲罗斯是因为克劳德•斯特莱夫无法接受理想的死亡吗？  
克劳德•斯特莱夫知道自己正身处于梦境中，只有在梦境的世界，他才会如此清晰地对自己提出如此有理性的质问。现实更像一座点燃烽火的高塔，穿透浓郁的黑暗云层，顶端的平台上燃烧着永不熄灭的圣火，用温暖的温度吸引着散落在梦境中的战士前往，只为了把他们抛向更为混乱、无法揣测的深渊。  
他凝视着那团美丽的火焰，火焰也从黑暗中凝视着他。他阖上眼帘，能感觉到火力的热度在自己眼皮上跳跃着绿色的舞蹈。  
然后，他费尽全身的力气睁开了眼睛，距离自己几步之外的篝火灼烧着视网膜，让他不适应地移开视线。剧烈的疼痛随之一道苏醒过来，自阴冷的、无法被光热温暖的背脊爬上金发青年的肩膀，推压伤口，拉扯神经，撕咬五脏六腑，牢牢地捂住他的嘴，几乎令他无法呻吟或者呼吸。  
“真不简单，你居然能从那种伤势之下苏醒过来。”  
克劳德紧紧地按压着腹部，织物之下犹如炼狱般灼热，沸腾，血肉和骨骼简直像是要从内里被燃烧殆尽。前额抵靠着冰凉的地面寻求着微不足道的冷却，金发沾染上不少尘土，同汗水混合在一起。他根本没有多余的力气去分辨究竟是谁在火焰的对面说话，直到那个冷漠的音调连同说话者本人一道单膝触地响起在他头顶上方。  
“我很好奇，这种情况究竟是应该向混沌之神致谢，还是该对秩序女神祈祷呢？”  
逆着火光，光之战士银色的发梢也被涂抹成了细密的金色。他俯视着无声挣扎的克劳德，等待了片刻，还是从后腰的口袋里摸出一只浅蓝色的水晶小瓶。当他把瓶子贴上金发青年的额角，后者因为突然的冰冷而瑟缩了一下，终于把注意力转到银发青年手上。  
水晶细身瓶里的液体轻柔地荡漾，透过瓶壁弥散出点点光晕，即便是对魔法的了解贫瘠如克劳德也知道那是治疗的白魔法的波动。可是他没有接过药水，而是问了一个和眼前情况相去甚远的问题。  
“我为什么还没有被消灭？”  
光之战士歪了歪脑袋，如实回答道：“有人说你背叛了卡奥斯，把你交给了我。”  
金发的青年垂下视线，烦躁的情绪和伤口的疼痛在眉间深深地皱成一团。“萨菲罗斯……”他使用的不是疑问的口气，掺杂的恨意从一字一顿中透了出来，“你为什么会相信他？他是混沌一方的家伙……”  
“‘混沌一方的家伙’，你使用了很有意思的称呼，克劳德•斯特莱夫，你把自己摒弃在混沌阵营之外了。”尖锐地指出对方话里的漏洞，光之战士想了想，还是决定不要在字眼上纠缠，“你受的是致命伤，这点比任何言语都能说明问题。与其说相信那个男人，不如说有一股微弱的力量在努力说服我，那股力量希望你能活下去。”  
蓝色的瓶盖被弹起，在空气中划出一道光，从金发战士深蓝的眼瞳前落下。光之战士把药水的瓶口微微倾斜，却迟迟没有让甘霖流出。他盯着克劳德，神情严肃地抛出一个问题，“我们之所以能在这个次元世界里生存，完全依赖于光明与黑暗双神的力量。被卡奥斯抛弃的你，已经被斩断了生命的供给，为什么还能一息尚存？给我一个让你活下去的理由，流浪者克劳德•斯特莱夫。”  
金发青年猛地扬起头，乱糟糟黏附在前额的发丝也掩盖不了金色火焰照亮的坚定眼神。  
“没有理由，我……拒绝按照萨菲罗斯设计的道路继续活下去。”  
他出其不意地扬起手刀击中了银发青年的手腕，装着治疗药水的小瓶子落进了两人身后的火堆。灿烂如星辰的火星如同被惊动的萤火虫般，纷纷腾空而起，旋转着形成一条通往漆黑天空深处的火柱。  
银发的青年没有回头去惋惜那瓶药水——那是他携带的最后一瓶——就这么白白浪费了。药瓶飞出去之前有些药水洒落在掌心，光之战士瞥了一眼残留的药水，又看了看已经是一脚跨过地狱门槛的克劳德。  
“你认识蒂法•洛克哈特吗？”不自觉地，那名年轻女孩的名字自他的口中念出时，连冷冰冰的声音也变得柔软；相对应的，金发的青年像是被荆棘刺中一样，明显地抱紧了自己的胳膊。  
“啊……”最终克劳德还是点了点头，让人有些弄不清楚究竟是疲惫无力，还是承认事实，“她是我原来世界里重要的同伴。”  
“她和其他五名克丝莫斯的战士抱着必死的决心前去阻止幻影大军。”  
金发的战士意识到面前的年轻男人正在使用过去时，头垂得更低，表情彻底隐藏在光之战士的影子里。  
“我想，她应该清楚自己之所以会做出那种选择不仅仅是为了同伴进入下一轮战斗。”说到这里，光之战士停顿了极短的时间，足够克劳德意识到他话里的重点，“她希望你能有机会回到原本的世界。”  
克劳德摇头，这个动作引起一阵虚弱的咳嗽，血的味道在舌尖弥漫开来。“不可能，蒂法没有恢复以前的记忆，她不认识萨菲罗斯，甚至不记得我。”  
“可她很自然地想要靠近你、了解你、和你交谈，不是吗？‘原本世界的人在醒来后第一反应是亲近记忆中的人’，有人曾经告诉我这样一句话，他说这种反应就像雏鸟会依赖母鸟一样，属于天生的本能。而你，克劳德……”  
光之战士微微前倾身躯，像是要看清蓝色眼眸里跳跃的金色火焰，它正高昂起头颈有如振翅的不死鸟。  
“你也是怀抱着和她同样的想法吧。你不会打从心底真的否认她，因为那么做等于否定自己的感受。”  
很长一段时间里，克劳德没有半点反应，如果不是发丝随着温热的风飘荡，他看上去就像一尊颓然倒卧尘世的雕像。“可是蒂法并不知道，这场战争不会像她美好的希望那样终结。我厌倦了无休止的战斗，看不见终结的迹象，会喜欢上这个世界的大约也只有萨菲罗斯那种家伙了……不想成为卡奥斯破坏世界的棋子，也不想加入你们，我不是什么正义之士，更没有心情成为救世的英雄。也许对蒂法很抱歉……”有些痛苦地阖上眼帘，逃避银发战士的注视，“在这片次元大陆，战斗等于生存，只是我找不到任何值得战斗下去的理由。”  
光之战士半眯起青色的瞳孔，露出猫科动物看向愚蠢人类时才拥有的轻蔑神情。“我明白了。”他收回手臂，准备倒掉掌心里残留的圣水，“希望你不要误会了，克劳德•斯特莱夫。不是我打算拉拢你加入，你先前的回答已经说明了问题，你一直以来只是凭自己狭隘的正义战斗到现在。可是维系着你残存生命的正是秩序女神的力量，我能清楚地看到你体内光脉的流动。我的询问是出于好奇，女神为什么要破例拯救一名濒死的叛徒……”  
另外一个声音在光之战士的心底呐喊了起来。是的，这的确是破例，混沌一方的战士们未必各个是十恶不赦之徒，可是克丝莫斯出手救回的只有克劳德这一例。克劳德•斯特莱夫究竟有什么不同之处吗？他是女神缜密计划中的一个环节吗？这个男人会是打破轮回的关键吗？当自己的心绪变得千丝万缕时，银发的战士才隐约意识到，对于克劳德的一系列质问，只不过是自己布置给镜子里的自己的迷宫和难题。  
“喂，你……”  
克劳德虚弱的声音把银发战士飘渺的想法拉拽回篝火堆前，现实在他们身后的空地上婆娑起舞。  
“你看上去很苦恼，虽然我不知道你在苦恼什么，不用费劲地给自己编织一堆接纳我的理由……那个时候我以为不会有人听见我的声音，可是克丝莫斯听见了，她……”  
银发青年突然粗暴无礼地打断了金发战士的话。“那个时候你对女神说了什么？”  
“……如果我的死亡可以带走承受轮回的诅咒，我希望过去的同伴永远不要被召唤，不要经历这种痛苦。”  
手掌翻转的动作停住，药水险些就被洒掉了。银发青年深深地叹了口气，改用右手手指沾上些许的药水，用力按压在克劳德的眉心，就像祭师们膏封历代的君王一样，把药水和自己的部分魔力均匀地揉合，注入对方体内。  
“在此之前，有太多的战士被召唤到这个世界，也有太多的战士已经消失在这片土地，如果你不希望有更多像蒂法一样的同伴遭受跟你同样的诅咒，如果你真的希望轮回能够终结，再一次拿起武器，为你的一己私欲战斗。即使是自私如你这样的战士，即使是再狭隘的感情和理由，总有一天也可以拥有‘正义’的称谓。”  
得到外来力量的补充，克劳德的状态渐渐稳定下来。光的循环重新在战士的体内运转起来，有如一条泛着金色辉光的河流堆起层层波澜，偶尔还会卷起那么一两个平缓的漩涡，缓慢地上涨，轻柔地漫过满是龟裂刻痕的土地，一点点把那些伤口抚平在水面之下。  
当光之战士抽离湿润的手指时，昏昏沉沉的克劳德问出了再次陷入黑暗前的最后一个问题。  
“光，请告诉我，蒂法……是不是真的消失了？”  
这一次光之战士没有回答，取而代之的是左腕上的铃铛被风摇响了清脆的单音节。

 

END.


End file.
